deaths_unitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lemmy
| birth_place = Burslem, Staffordshire, England | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, United States | instrument = Bass guitar, vocals, guitar | genre = | occupation = Musician, songwriter, actor | years_active = 1959–2015 | label = | associated_acts = Motörhead, Hawkwind, The Rockin' Vickers, Opal Butterfly, The Damned, The Head Cat, Girlschool, Sam Gopal | website = | notable_instruments = Rickenbacker 4001 Rickenbacker 4004LK }} Ian Fraser "Lemmy" Kilmister (24 December 1945 – 28 December 2015) was an English musician, singer, and songwriter who founded and led the rock band Motörhead. His music and lifestyle was a distinctive part of the heavy metal genre. Lemmy was born in Stoke-on-Trent and grew up in North Wales. He became influenced by rock n roll and the early Beatles, which led to him playing in several rock groups in the 1960s, most significantly The Rockin' Vickers. He later became a roadie to Jimi Hendrix and The Nice, before joining the space rock band Hawkwind in 1972, singing lead on their hit "Silver Machine". After being fired from Hawkwind, he founded Motörhead as lead singer, bassist, songwriter and band leader, recording and touring regularly until his death in December 2015. Aside from his musical skills, Lemmy was well known for his hard living lifestyle, regular consumption of alcohol and amphetamines and collection of Nazi paraphernalia. He made several cameo appearances in film and television. Early life Lemmy was born on Christmas Eve in the Burslem area of Stoke-on-Trent, Staffordshire.Kilmister, Ian Fraser and Garza, Janiss, White Line Fever, Simon & Schuster, 2002 ISBN 0-684-85868-1 p.5Lemmy: White Line Fever BBC News Stoke and Staffordshire article. Retrieved on 22 August 2014. When Lemmy was three months old, his father, an ex-Royal Air Force chaplain, separated from his mother. His mother and grandmother moved to nearby Newcastle-under-Lyme, then moved again to Madeley, another nearby town. When Lemmy was 10, his mother married former footballer George Willis, who already had two older children from a previous marriage, Patricia and Tony, with whom Lemmy did not get along. The family moved to a farm in Benllech, Anglesey, North Wales, with Lemmy later commenting on his time there, that "funnily enough, being the only English kid among 700 Welsh ones didn’t make for the happiest time – but it was interesting from an anthropological point of view". He attended Ysgol Syr Thomas Jones school in Amlwch, where he was nicknamed Lemmy, although he is unsure why; it would later be claimed that the name originated from the phrase "lemmy me a quid 'til Friday" because of his habit of borrowing money from people to feed his addiction to slot machines.Motorhead Videobiography (Double DVD with 48-page book) Edgehill Publishing Ltd., June 2007 ISBN 978-1-905954-38-4 He soon started to show an interest in rock and roll music, girls, and horses. By the time he left school his family had relocated in Conwy, still in northern Wales. There he worked menial jobs including one at the local Hotpoint electric appliance factory, while also playing guitar for local bands, such as the Sundowners, and spending time at a horse riding school. Lemmy saw the Beatles perform at The Cavern Club when he was 16, and then learned to play along on guitar to their first album Please Please Me. He also admired the sarcastic attitude of the group, particularly that of John Lennon. At the age of 17, he met a holidaying girl called Cathy and followed her to Stockport (near Manchester), where she had his son Sean, who was put up for adoption. In the documentary film Lemmy, Lemmy mentions having a son whose mother has only recently "found him" and "hadn't got the heart to tell him who his father was", indicating the boy – perhaps Sean – was given up for adoption. Recording and performing career 1960–1970: Early years In Stockport, Lemmy joined local bands The Rainmakers and then The Motown Sect who enjoyed playing northern clubs for three years. Wanting to progress further, in 1965 he joined The Rockin' Vickershttp://www.inkedmag.com/articles/detail/123/damage-case-lemmy-kilmister/ who signed a deal with CBS, released three singles and toured Europe, reportedly being the first British band to visit the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. The Rockin' Vickers moved to Manchester, where they lived together in a flat. There Lemmy got involved with a girl named Tracy who bore him a son, Paul, although Lemmy would not have any involvement with Paul until the boy was six. Leaving the Rockin' Vickers, Lemmy relocated to London in 1967. He shared a flat with Noel Redding, bassist of The Jimi Hendrix Experience, and with Neville Chesters, their manager. He got a job as a roadie for the band. In 1968 he joined the psychedelic rock band Sam Gopal and recorded with them for the album Escalator and the single "Horse". After meeting Simon King in a Chelsea shopping centre in 1969, he joined the band Opal Butterfly, but the group soon folded, having previously failed to raise enough interest with their singles. At this time he changed his legal name from Willis to Kilmister, i.e. from his step-father's surname to his biological father's surname, and he also attempted a reconciliation with his biological father. But it turned out their relationship was not repairable: Lemmy later described him as a "nasty little weasel". 1972–1975: Hawkwind : See also Hawkwind (1970–75: United Artists era) In 1972, Lemmy joined the space rock band Hawkwind, who were based in Ladbroke Grove, London, as a bassist and vocalist. He had no previous experience as a bass guitarist, but quickly developed a distinctive style that was strongly shaped by his early experience as a rhythm guitarist, often using double stops and chords rather than the single note lines preferred by most bassists. His bass work was a fundamental part of the Hawkwind sound during his tenure, perhaps best documented on Space Ritual. He also provided the lead vocals on a number of songs, including the band's biggest UK chart single, "Silver Machine", which reached No.3 in 1972. 1975–2015: Motörhead In 1975 Lemmy was fired from Hawkwind after he was arrested at the Canadian/US border in Windsor, Ontario, on drug possession charges; he spent five days in jail. Lemmy was released without charge as Windsor Police arrested him for possession of cocaine and after testing the evidence it turned out to be speed. So according to Canadian law at the time, he couldn't be charged with anything and was released with no charge or conviction. |publisher=AllMusic|accessdate=9 February 2007|author=Stephen Thomas Erlewine|title=Motörhead > Biography}} He went on to form a new band called "Bastard" with guitarist Larry Wallis (former member of the Pink Fairies, Steve Took's Shagrat and UFO) and drummer Lucas Fox. Lemmy's connection with Took (formerly of T. Rex) was not limited to Wallis, as they were personal friends and Took was the stepfather to Lemmy's son, Paul. When his manager informed him that a band by the name of "Bastard" would never get a slot on Top of the Pops, Lemmy changed the band's name to "Motörhead" – the title of the last song he had written for Hawkwind.Official site bio section Soon after, both Wallis and Fox were replaced with guitarist "Fast" Eddie Clarke and drummer Phil "Philthy Animal" Taylor and with this line-up the band began to achieve success. Lemmy's guttural vocals were unique in rock at that time, as they would not be copied until the rise in popularity of punk. In fact the band's sound appealed to both Lemmy's original fans and, eventually, to fans of punk rock. Lemmy asserted that he generally felt more kinship with punks than with metalheads; he even played with the Damned for a handful of gigs when they had no regular bassist.see the notes for Smash it Up – The Anthology 1976 – 1987 The band's success peaked between 1980 and 1981 with a number of UK chart hits, including the classic single "Ace of Spades", which is still a crowd favourite, and the UK No. 1 live album No Sleep 'til Hammersmith. Motörhead have since gone on to become one of the most influential bands in heavy metal. With the passing of Lemmy (see below), and due to him being the only constant member, Motörhead are not likely to continue performing and releasing records. Despite Motörhead's many member changes over their 40-year history, the lineup of Lemmy, Phil Campbell and Mikkey Dee had remained constant since 1995. Collaborations and songwriting Lemmy has worked with a number of other musicians than his Motörhead band mates over his career. He wrote the song "R.A.M.O.N.E.S" for the Ramones, which he would play in his live sets as a tribute to the band. He was brought in as a songwriter for Ozzy Osbourne's 1991 No More Tears album, providing lyrics for the tracks "Hellraiser," (which Motörhead would later record themselves and release as a single), "Desire," "I Don't Want to Change the World" and the single "Mama I'm Coming Home." Lemmy has noted in several magazine and television interviews that he made more money from the royalties of that one song than he had in his entire time with Motörhead. After being diagnosed with Type-2 diabetes in 2000, for which he was hospitalized briefly, Lemmy again appeared with Motörhead at WrestleMania 17. Lemmy published his autobiography, White Line Fever in November 2002. In 2005, Motörhead won their first Grammy in the Best Metal Performance category with their cover of Metallica's "Whiplash." From 1990 he lived in Los Angeles, California, most recently in a two-room apartment two blocks away from his favorite hangout, the Rainbow Bar and Grill. An officially licensed Lemmy figurine has been produced. Available as a "regular" or "special" edition, Lemmy recalls: I had to stand on this platform while the camera went around and did the hologram thing and then they made the model, only smaller. They said it's an action figure and I said, 'So, you're gonna put a dick on it?' They said, 'No.' I said, 'Well, then it's not going to get much action then, is it?' A bad name for it, right? In 2005, he began recording an unreleased solo album titled Lemmy & Friends, which was intended to include a collaboration with Janet Jackson. Film and television Cameo appearances Lemmy has made appearances in film and television, including the 1990 science fiction film Hardware and the 1987 comedy Eat the Rich, for which Motörhead also recorded the soundtracks. In the 1980s Motörhead were the musical guests on the cult British TV show "The Young Ones", episode entitled "Bambi". In the 1994 comedy Airheads (in which he is credited as "Lemmy von Motörhead"), one scene involving Brendan Fraser, Adam Sandler, and Steve Buscemi, has Brendan Fraser's character, "Chazz" Chester Darvey talking to an undercover cop who is pretending to be a record executive—Chazz asks him, "Who'd win in a wrestling match, Lemmy or God?", the cop replies, "Lemmy", to which Rex, played by Steve Buscemi, imitates a game show buzzer and the cop quickly changes his answer to "… God!". Rex replies saying, "Wrong, dickhead, trick question. Lemmy is God". Lemmy appears in the film and shouts out (truthfully) that he edited his school magazine as other people in the crowd admit geeky pastimes in their youth. Lemmy has also appeared in several movies from Troma Entertainment, including the narrator in 1996's Tromeo and Juliet and as himself in both Terror Firmer and Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV. Lemmy has a cameo role in the film '’Down and Out with the Dolls'’ (Kurt Voss 2001). He appears as a lodger who lives in a closet. Lemmy recently has appeared on Down and Dirty with Jim Norton as the series deejay, and also created the theme music.HBO: Down + Dirty with Jim Norton Official Website Lemmy film The rockumentary film Lemmy was directed and produced by Greg Olliver and Wes Orshoski. It consists of a combination of 16 mm film and HD video footage, produced over three years.Lemmy: The Movie Official Website It features interviews with friends, peers, and admirers such as Dave Grohl, Slash, Ozzy Osbourne, James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, Kirk Hammett, and Robert Trujillo of Metallica, David Ellefson of Megadeth, Scott Ian of Anthrax, Alice Cooper, Peter Hook of Joy Division/New Order, Dee Snider, Nikki Sixx, Mick Jones of The Clash, Ice-T, Kat Von D, Henry Rollins, Lars Frederiksen of Rancid, Jim Heath of The Reverend Horton Heat, Slim Jim Phantom of the Stray Cats, Mike Inez, Joan Jett, pro skateboarder Geoff Rowley, pro wrestler Triple H, "Fast" Eddie Clarke, Jarvis Cocker, Marky Ramone, former Hawkwind bandmates Dave Brock and Stacia, and Steve Vai. Lemmy premiered on March 2010 at the South by Southwest festival in Austin, Texas. It was first screened in Britain at the London Film Festival on 23 October 2010. Entertainment One released the DVD on 25 January 2011. In 2015, Lemmy appeared as a central figure in the Björn Tagemose-directed silent film Gutterdämmerung opposite Grace Jones, Henry Rollins, Iggy Pop, Tom Araya of Slayer and Eagles of Death Metal's Jesse Hughes.ContactMusic In video games Lemmy appeared as an unlockable character in the game Guitar Hero: Metallica. Lemmy also provided the voice for the arms dealer in Scarface: The World is Yours. He was the main character in the 16-bit video game "Motörhead". Because of his association with WWE, Lemmy's face is used as a template in the video game WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007. He also provided his voice for the video game Brütal Legend, voicing the Kill Master, a character designed and based on his likeness. In the Super Mario video game series, the Koopaling Lemmy was named after him. Image and celebrity status Dave Grohl, on his Probot website, summarizes musicians he worked with. For Lemmy's entry he wrote: We recorded his track in Los Angeles in maybe two takes about a year and a half ago. Until then I'd never met what I'd call a real rock 'n' roll hero before. Fuck Elvis and Keith Richards, Lemmy's the king of rock 'n' roll – he told me he never considered Motörhead a metal band, he was quite adamant. Lemmy's a living, breathing, drinking and snorting fucking legend. No one else comes close. 'Sex Legend' In a Channel 4 documentary called Motörhead: Live Fast, Die Old, broadcast on 22 August 2005, it was claimed that Lemmy had "bedded" in excess of 2,000 women. Lemmy himself however stated: "I said more than a thousand, the magazine made two thousand of it." ''Maxim'' has Lemmy at number 8 on its top ten "Living Sex Legends" list, as they claim that he has slept with around 1,200 women. In the documentary he explained that while in school he noticed a pupil who had brought a guitar to school and had been "surrounded by chicks". His mother had a guitar, which he then took to school, even though he could not play, and was himself surrounded by girls: "In those days just having a guitar was enough… that was it". ]] Lemmy is one of the characters in the book Sex Tips from Rock Stars by Paul Miles. Drugs and alcohol Lemmy was well known for his lifelong large intake of alcohol. In the documentary Live Fast Die Old, it was revealed that he drank a bottle of Jack Daniel's every day and had done so since he was 30 years old. In 2013, however, Lemmy stopped drinking Jack Daniel's for health reasons. During Lemmy's time with Hawkwind, he developed an appetite for amphetamines and LSD and was to become renowned for his use of the former. Before joining Hawkwind, he recalled Dik Mik, a former Hawkwind sound technician, visiting his squat in the middle of the night and taking speed with him. They became interested in how long "you could make the human body jump about without stopping," which they did for a few months, until Mik ran out of money and wanted to return to Hawkwind, taking Lemmy with him. In November 2005, he was invited to the National Assembly for Wales as a guest speaker by Tory member William Graham. He was asked to express his views on the detrimental effects of drugs, and called for the legalisation of heroin: "I have never had heroin but since I moved to London from North Wales in '67 I have mixed with junkies on a casual and almost daily basis," he said. "I also lived with a young woman who tried heroin just to see what it was like. It killed her three years later. I hate the idea even as I say it, but I do believe the only way to treat heroin is to legalize it." He stated that legalization would eradicate the drug dealer from society. Collector Lemmy collected German military regalia, and has an Iron Cross encrusted on his bass, which led to accusations of Nazi sympathies. He has stated that he collected the memorabilia for aesthetic values only, and considered himself an anarchist or libertarian, being "anti-communism, fascism, any extreme", and saying that "government causes more problems than it solves". Jeff Hanneman, the founder of the thrash metal band Slayer, befriended Lemmy due to their shared fondness for collecting Nazi memorabilia. According to Keith Emerson's autobiography, two of Lemmy's Hitler Youth knives were given to Emerson by Lemmy during his time as a roadie for The Nice. Emerson used these knives many times as keyholders when playing the Hammond organ during concerts with The Nice and Emerson, Lake & Palmer before destroying them. Religion Lemmy stated in a 2011 interview with the British website The Arts Desk that he was agnostic. Equipment Lemmy positioned his microphone in an uncommonly high position, angled so that he appears to be looking up at the sky rather than at the audience. He said that it was for "personal comfort, that's all. It's also one way of avoiding seeing the audience. In the days when we only had ten people and a dog, it was a way of avoiding seeing that we only had ten people and a dog." He used hot-rodded Marshall JMP Superbass II amplifiers from the late 1960s/early 1970s. Each amp, with a nominal output of 100 watts, is used with a 4x12 speaker cab and a custom-made 4x15 cab. He uses two such stacks, one on each side of the drum riser. For many years the amps were nicknamed "No Remorse," "Killer" (left side amp) or "Murder One" (right side amp) with appropriate nameplates. "No Remorse" was subsequently replaced by a new amp nicknamed "Marsha" when, as Kilmister said in an October 2004 interview, it "blew up." "Killer" and "Murder One" were believed to have been destroyed in Argentina when all the other equipment was stolen, but this was later proven to be untrue. In 2006, Marshall designed new, prototype versions of "Murder One," which were then put into production. The original amplifier was retired. A limited number of these bass heads have been released by Marshall in 2008 as the "1992LEM," a signature series copy of Lemmy's 1992 100-watt Super Bass Head, "Murder One." In September 1996, his Rickenbacker bass was featured in the Bang Your Head exhibition at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in Cleveland, Ohio, US. Death On 28 December 2015, four days after his 70th birthday, Lemmy died at his home in Los Angeles, California, at 16:00 PST following a "short battle with an extremely aggressive cancer." Motörhead announced his death on their official Facebook page later that day. According to the band, he had learned of the disease on 26 December, two days prior to his death. Discography : For releases with Motörhead see the Motörhead discography ;As a member of The Rockin' Vickers * 1965 – "Zing! Went the Strings of My Heart" / "Stella" (7" single) * 1965 – "It's Alright" / "Stay By Me" (7" single) * 1966 – "Dandy" / "I Don't Need Your Kind" (7" single) * 2000 – The Complete: It's Alright (compilation) ;As a member of Sam Gopal * 1969 – Escalator * 1969 – "Horse" / "Back Door Man" (7" single) ;As a member of Hawkwind * 1972 – "Silver Machine" / "Seven by Seven" (7" single) * 1972 – Glastonbury Fayre – contains "Silver Machine" and "Welcome to the Future" * 1972 – Greasy Truckers Party – contains "Born to Go" and "Master of the Universe" (10/11 Hawkwind tracks on 2007 re-release) * 1972 – Doremi Fasol Latido * 1973 – "Lord of Light" / "Born to Go" (7" single) * 1973 – "Urban Guerrilla" / "Brainbox Pollution" (7" single) * 1973 – Space Ritual * 1974 – Hall of the Mountain Grill * 1974 – "Psychedelic Warlords" / "It's So Easy" (7" single) * 1975 – "Kings of Speed" / "Motorhead" (7" single) * 1975 – Warrior on the Edge of Time * 1983 – The Weird Tapes (live and out-takes, 1967–1982) * 1984 – The Earth Ritual Preview EP (guest appearance as bass and backing vocals on Night of the Hawks) * 1985 – Bring Me the Head of Yuri Gagarin (live 1973) * 1985 – Space Ritual#Volume 2 (live 1972) * 1986 – Hawkwind Anthology (live and out-takes, 1967–1982) * 1991 – BBC Radio 1 Live in Concert (live 1972) * 1992 – The Friday Rock Show Sessions (live 1986) * 1997 – The 1999 Party (live 1974) ;As a member of Robert Calvert's band * 1974 – "Ejection" / "Catch a Falling Starfighter" (7" single) * 1974 – Captain Lockheed and the Starfighters * 1980 – "Lord of the Hornets" / "The Greenfly and the Rose" (7" single) ;Side projects and career spanning * 1990 – Lemmy & The Upsetters – Blue Suede Shoes * 2000 – Lemmy, Slim Jim & Danny B (aka The Head Cat) – Lemmy, Slim Jim & Danny B * 2006 – The Head Cat – Fool's Paradise * 2006 – The Head Cat – Rockin' the Cat Club: Live from the Sunset Strip * 2006 – Lemmy – Damage Case (Compilation) * 2007 – Keli Raven & Lemmy Kilmister "Bad Boyz 4 Life" (single). * 2011 – The Head Cat – Walk The Walk… Talk The Talk ;Band collaborations * 1978 – The Doomed (one off performance at the Electric Ballroom, 5 September 1978) Bootleg recording with Dave Vanian, Captain Sensible and Rat Scabies. Brian James had left The Damned and took the rights to the name with him. * 1979 – The Damned – "I Just Can't Be Happy Today" / "Ballroom Blitz" (with Lemmy on bass) / "Turkey Song" (7" single) – available as bonus track on the reissued Machine Gun Etiquette album * 1980 – The Young & Moody Band – "Don't Do That" (7" & 12" single) * 1981 – Headgirl (Motörhead & Girlschool) – St. Valentine's Day Massacre EP * 1982 – Lemmy & Wendy O. Williams – Stand by Your Man EP ;Charity collaborations * 1985 – Hear 'n Aid * 1985 – The Crowd – You'll Never Walk Alone (Bradford City F.C. Fire Disaster) * 2011 – Emergency – Livewire + Girlschool + Rudy Sarzo vocals (Haiti Appeal) ;Guest appearances * 1977 – Sex Pistols – Holidays In The Sun (appears in the music video) * 1984 – Albert Järvinen Band – Countdown * 1989 – Nina Hagen – Nina Hagen – guests on "Where's the Party" * 1992 – Bootsauce – Bull – guests on "Hold Tight" * 1994 – Fast Eddie Clarke – It Ain't Over till It's Over – guests on "Laugh at the Devil". * 1994 – Shonen Knife – Rock Animals – guests on "Tomato Head" single remix (Track 3 – "Lemmy in There Mix") – not the album track * 1996 – Skew Siskin – Electric Chair Music * 1996 – Ugly Kid Joe – Motel California * 1996 – Myth, Dreams of the World – Stories of the Greek & Roman Gods & Goddesses * 1996 – Skew Siskin – Voices from the War * 1997 – The Ramones – We're Outta Here! – guests on "R.A.M.O.N.E.S." * 1999 – Jetboy – Lost & Found * 1999 – Skew Siskin – What the Hell * 1999 – A.N.I.M.A.L. – Usa Toda Tu Fuerza – guests on a version of AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" * 2000 – Doro – Calling the Wild * 2000 – Swing Cats – A Special Tribute to Elvis – guests on "Good Rockin' Tonight", "Trying to Get to You" and "Stuck on You" * 2001 – The Pirates – Rock Bottom * 2001 – Hair of the Dog – Ignite – guests on "Law" * 2002 – Royal Philharmonic Orchestra, Mike Batt and guests – Philharmania – guests on "Eve of Destruction" * 2003 – Ace Sounds – Still Hungry * 2003 – Skew Siskin – Album of the Year * 2004 – Probot – Probot – guests on "Shake Your Blood" * 2005 – Throw Rag – 13 Ft. and Rising – guests on "Tonight the Bottle Let Me Down" * 2006 – Doro – 20 Years – A Warrior Soul – guests on "Love Me Forver" and "All We Are" * 2007 – Meldrum – Blowin' Up The Machine – guests on "Miss Me When I'm Gone" * 2007 – The Warriors – Genuine Sense of Outrage – guests on "Price of Punishment" * 2007 – Keli Raven single "Bad Boyz 4 Life" (co-writer and guest vocalist) * 2008 – Airbourne – Guest actor on Airbourne's "Runnin' Wild" Music Video * 2008 – We Wish You a Metal Christmas – Run Run Rudolph * 2008 – Legacy – Girlschool album – Don't Talk to Me vocals, bass, triangle and lyrics. * 2009 – Queen V – Death or Glory – guests on "Wasted" * 2009 – Brütal Legend (video game) – The Kill Master (voice) * 2010 – Slash – Slash – "Doctor Alibi" (vocals and bass) * 2011 – Michael Monroe – Sensory Overdrive guests on "Debauchery As A Fine Art" * 2012 – Nashville Pussy – Guest on Nashville Pussy's song "Lazy Jesus" on the re-release of the album "From Hell to Texas" * 2014 – Emigrate – Guest bass and vocals on track Rock City, from their album Silent So Long ;Appearances on film soundtracks, tribute, wrestling and various artists albums * 1990 – Hardware: Original Soundtrack – contains "A Piece of Pipe" by Kaduta Massi with Lemmy * 1990 – The Last Temptation of Elvis: Blue Suede Shoes – contains "Blue Suede Shoes" by Lemmy & The Upsetters * 1994 – Airheads: Cameo on film and performing "Born to Raise Hell" on the soundtrack * 1997 – Dragon Attack: A Tribute to Queen – performs on "Tie Your Mother Down" * 1998 – Thunderbolt: A Tribute to AC/DC – performs on "It's a Long Way to the Top" * 1998 – ECW: Extreme Music – contains a cover of Metallica's "Enter Sandman" by Motorhead. * 2000 – Bat Head Soup – Tribute to Ozzy Osbourne – performs on "Desire" * 2001 – Performs the Game Live at WWE Wrestlemania 17 * 2001 – Frezno Smooth: Original Soundtrack – contains a version of Twisted Sister's "Hardcore" by Lemmy * 2001 – A Tribute to Metallica: Metallic Assault – performs on "Nothing Else Matters" * 2002 – Rise Above: 24 Black Flag Songs to Benefit the West Memphis Three – performs on "Thirsty & Miserable" * 2002 – Metal Brigade – performs on "Good Rockin' Tonight" by Lemmy and Johnny Ramone * 2004 – Spin the Bottle – An All-Star Tribute to KISS – performs on "Shout It Out Loud" * 2004 – The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie – performs "You Better Swim" * 2005 – Numbers from the Beast: An All Star Salute to Iron Maiden – performs on "The Trooper" * 2005 – Performs "The Game" Live at WWE Wrestlemania 21 * 2005 – Metal: A Headbangers Journey * 2006 – Flying High Again: The World's Greatest Tribute to Ozzy Osbourne – Performs "Desire" with Richie Kotzen * 2006 – Cover Me in '80s Metal (Fantastic Price Records) – Metal artists covering the hits of others. Performs AC/DC's "It's a Long Way to the Top". * 2006 – Butchering the Beatles – Performs "Back in the USSR". * 2009 – Flip Skateboards Presents Extremely Sorry – Performs "Stand By Me" with Baron and Dave Lombardo. * 2010 – Danko Jones – Full of regret – Stars in the music video along with Elijah Wood and Selma Blair * 2011 – Foo Fighters – White Limo – Stars in the music video Videography Video tape/laser disc * 1982 Live in Toronto – Castle Hendring * 1984 Another Perfect Day EP * 1985 Birthday Party * 1986 Deaf Not Blind * 1987 More Bad News * 1988 EP * 1988 The Decline of Western Civilization II: The Metal Years * 1990 ''Hardware'' (Lemmy was cast as a water taxi driver; and plays a recording of "Ace of Spades" for his passengers). * 1991 Everything Louder than Everyone Else DVD * 1987 Eat the Rich * 1994 Airheads – cameo as "The Rocker" who "was editor of the school magazine!" * 1997 Tromeo and Juliet – cast as Narrator, Troma pictures * 2001 Down and Out with the Dolls – as Joe * 2001 25 & Alive Boneshaker * 2001 WrestleMania X-Seven – Performing Triple-H's entrance theme "The Game" live * 2001 Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV -as a Tromaville citizen * 2002 Motörhead EP * 2002 The Best of Motörhead * 2003 The Special Edition EP * 2003 Charlie's Death Wish – As himself * 2004 Everything Louder than Everything Else * 2005 Stage Fright (also HD-DVD 2007) * 2005 Ringers: Lord of the Fans * 2005 WrestleMania 21 Performing "The Game" * 2005 Metal: A Headbanger's Journey * 2006 The Head Cat Live: Rockin' the Cat Club * 2006 Foo Fighters: Hyde Park * 2010 Lemmy * 2011 The Wörld Is Yours bonus DVD References Further reading * 1981 Motörhead – Author: Alan Burridge, published by Babylon Books, ISBN 0-86001-935-7 * 1994 The Illustrated Collector's Guide To Motörhead – Authors: Alan Burridge and Mick Stevenson, published by Collector's Guide Publishing, ISBN 0-9695736-2-6 * 2002 White Line Fever – Authors: Lemmy and Janiss Garza, published by Simon & Schuster, ISBN 0-684-85868-1 * 2002 Lemmy: In His Own Words – Author: Harry Shaw, published by Omnibus Press, ISBN 0-7119-9109-X * 2002 Motorheadbangers Diary of the Fans Volume 1 – Author: Alan Burridge, published by e-booksonline(uk)ltd, ISBN 1-903949-14-9 External links * Motörhead official website * * Interview with Lemmy Kilmister in REVOLUTIONART Magazine 22 * Myspace profile for Lemmy's new band The Head Cat * Lemmy Interview in SPIN * Lemmy Interview on the Jekyll and Hyde Show, 106FM Jerusalem Category:1945 births Category:2015 deaths Category:English anarchists Category:English agnostics Category:English expatriates in the United States Category:English rock singers Category:English baritones Category:English heavy metal singers Category:English rock bass guitarists Category:English heavy metal bass guitarists Category:English male singers Category:English singer-songwriters Category:Hawkwind members Category:Motörhead members Category:The Damned (band) members Category:People from Burslem Category:Alumni of Staffordshire University Category:Anarchist musicians Category:People educated at Ysgol Syr Thomas Jones Category:Musicians from Los Angeles, California Category:English autobiographers Category:21st-century British writers Category:Deaths from cancer Category:Cancer deaths in California